With the popularization and application of intelligent wearable apparatus, people have paid more and more attention to health monitoring function of intelligent terminals. Currently known intelligent terminals include intelligent bracelet, watch, mobile phone and the like, in which a unit serving for monitoring a health condition is mostly separately designed.
In addition, currently known displays with relatively larger scale usually do not possess health monitoring function; even for those displays equipped with a unit for health monitoring, the unit is designed to be separated from a display panel of the display.
Therefore, most of the currently known display panels having health monitoring function are poor in level of integration, with incompact structures.